


Dreamcler

by orphan_account



Category: dream - Fandom, oncler
Genre: M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For as long as they could remember Dream and the Oncler had been sworn enemies. How could they not be? Dream was a communist and the Oncler was a capitalist. But then after many emotional fights together they finally confess their feels. There relationship was not a healthy one, they were constantly arguing.Will Dream and the Oncler be able to make it work out? Or will there difference in opinion tear them apart?
Relationships: Dream x oncler, dreamcler - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Dreamcler

For as long as he could remember, the dream had been the Onclers worst enemy. He hated theOncler and everything he stood for. He was a capitalist, and dream a communist. He knew they could never really get along, but there was something, deep down inside of him, that wanted nothing more than to be with him. It couldn’t work out, it could never work out. Just stay calm and get the job done, then the only thing he’d be worrying about the oncler would be where to put his body. He to a deep breath and knocked on the door to the onclers capitalist mansion. “Hello Dream you communist bastard”

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be real I’m never updating this


End file.
